


Unspoken

by Clara_de_Morra



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: Neither one could sleep.How could either of them, after what had happened?(References fairly early Stormblood spoilers.)





	Unspoken

She wasn’t sleeping.

Brow furrowed, she stares hard into the night sky.

She couldn’t sleep.

How could she, after what had happened?

The Reach.

The kin-slayer.

…Meffrid.

 _Gods_ , Meffrid.

A sharp, stabbing pain brings her back to the present.

The kin-slayer had to break her sword arm before being ordered to withdraw.

It now rested useless in a makeshift sling, bandages covering the grossly bruised flesh.

Her thoughts shift once more.

…that boy had been sweet.

The one who had helped get her arm into the sling, careful where he touched to not worsen the damage.

What was his name?

 

He wasn’t sleeping.

He heaves a sigh, turning over in his bedroll.

He couldn’t sleep.

They told him to rest, but the past few hours replays endlessly within his mind.

The flames.

The screams.

The silence.

Over and over again.

His thoughts turn to the Resistance fighter, the one with the broken arm.

He didn’t mean for his touch to linger for longer than necessary on bruised skin.

He didn’t mean for her cheeks to redden like they did.

Though of embarrassment or shame, he could not tell.

His vision focuses.

He sees her.

He turns over.

No. Not yet.


End file.
